<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bruises and Bandages by puppeteer951</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30049476">Bruises and Bandages</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppeteer951/pseuds/puppeteer951'>puppeteer951</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys Kissing, Dream and George being in love but refusing to admit it, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Minor Injuries, no beta we die like men, realistic minecraft au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:46:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30049476</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppeteer951/pseuds/puppeteer951</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dream is always being reckless, George will always be there to treat his wounds.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>96</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bruises and Bandages</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am back again with fics I write at midnight when I can't sleep. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In Dreams defense, he didn’t mean to get injured. Well he never really did, but this time especially. He’d been mining in a new area and hadn’t been expecting the small hoard of zombies that had come after him. The spawned room had been a nice place to get items after he’d taken care of it though.</p>
<p>The cave was dark, and Dream didn’t have any torches left. But he could feel in his bones that he was close to something. He’d continued deeper, a single torch in his hand the only light source. It was quiet and damp, an underground river running down the cave and small streams coming from the walls. He’d bet that there was a water source close by.</p>
<p>Maybe he’d been too focused on the water, or perhaps the noise of running water had drowned out anything else. But when the zombies tumbled out of the darkness he didn’t move fast enough.</p>
<p>The first zombie held and old stone sword. It swung at him, the sword cracking cross his mask. Pain shot across his skin and he jumped back. There was a deep pain on the side of his face and his mask was cracked. The entire side of his face was exposed.</p>
<p>Now that he was aware of the danger, Dream easily cut through their ranks. But not without issue. He made it out of the fight with some light cuts and bruises, the worst of it was from the initial cut on his face. The warm blood had dripped down his face and neck, soaking his green hoodie in red.</p>
<p>It probably would have done more damage if not for his surprisingly sturdy mask.</p>
<p>When he’d made his way back to the Dream Team house, cut up bruised and bloody he’d gotten one look from George. Then the other sighed dramatically and shook his head.</p>
<p>The long trek out of the cave and back to the house made it look worse than it was. At least that’s what Dream told himself.</p>
<p>“Are you perhaps a masochist?”</p>
<p>“Oh come on, you know that’s not true.” Dream wheezed, expecting something like that from George but still getting caught off guard.</p>
<p>George crossed his arms over his chest and raised an eyebrow “I’m really starting to think so. You jump head first into danger like it’s nothing.”</p>
<p>Even with his blatant irritation dripping from his tone, George grabbed Dream by his wrist and dragged him to the small room designated for their healing items and first aid.</p>
<p>The shorter ordered Dream to take off his tattered hoodie, a light blush rising to his cheeks. George seemed very insistent on ignoring that, choosing to focus on the injuries rather than the body. As hard as that was.</p>
<p>“If you wanted to see me shirtless-“ George smacked Dreams shoulder, causing a spike of pain and earning himself a pout.</p>
<p>“Keep talking shit and I’m going to let you take care of this yourself.”</p>
<p>Dream wisely shut up, even if he knew George would never do something like that.</p>
<p>George went to work wrapping and cleaning the wounds, starting with the lesser wounds on his chest, shoulders, and arms. Cleaning, disinfecting, and wrapping.</p>
<p>He hesitated a bit when he got to a particularly nasty cut on Dreams face. It was a large gash, still leaking blood slowly despite having been the first wound Dream had gotten.</p>
<p>“I cannot believe you sometimes. You’re so skilled yet still end up so injured.” George shook his head.</p>
<p>Dream pouted and huffed, unable to deny the fact but not liking that George had said so anyways.</p>
<p>“This might hurt some...” George pressed a wipe to the deep cut, wiping away the grunge and dried blood.</p>
<p>He couldn’t hold back the low hiss of pain, wincing and muttering “Ouch ow ow. Come on George, be nicer.”</p>
<p>George rolled his eyes “God, you’re such a baby.” His words were harsh, but his tone was nothing but fond. A small smile had found its way onto George’s lips, and his touch was always gentle.</p>
<p>“Stop moving, it’s going to take longer if you can’t sit still.”</p>
<p>His fingers brushed over Dreams skin, gently cleaning the injury with care. His palm pressed lightly against Dreams opposite cheek, stopping him from shying away from the pain.</p>
<p>Dream watched George’s face as he worked. His gaze was trained intently on Dreams injury, eyebrows scrunched together the tip of his tongue sticking out of his mouth. Dream stared perhaps a bit too intently at those lips, forcing himself to eventually tear away his gaze before he was caught staring.</p>
<p>He joked about it all the time, but George really did have pretty privilege and Dream was not immune to it.</p>
<p>As Sapnap liked to say, he was a simp.</p>
<p>Moments like this made Dreams heart feel warm. The gentle teasing, the soft touches, the worry, it made him feel truly loved. He was so lucky to have his friends. George was always patient with him. For Dream this was the softest form of love and he’d never get enough of it.</p>
<p>Dream leaned his head into George’s hand, making the other pause “I know I don’t say it enough, but seriously, thank you.” He could feel his lips turn up in a fond smile “Sorry to make you always do it.”</p>
<p>Sure Bad and Sapnap would patch him up, but George was always the most gentle and loving while doing it.</p>
<p>George’s face went a particularly lovely shade of red. He opened his mouth, closing it again before finding the words to speak “I’ll always patch you up. Don’t go doing something so stupid I won’t be able to.” he cupped Dreams face in both hands “If you were to die I’d be pissed off.”</p>
<p>It would have been a nice moment if he didn’t also say “You’re an idiot, so let me come with you next time.”</p>
<p>Dream pouted and grabbed George’s wrist “You don’t mean that.”</p>
<p>“I do.”</p>
<p>“Fine. Next time you can come and keep me from getting killed. There. Happy?” Dream said it like he didn’t want the others company, but they both knew that wasn’t true. The pair could talk for hours on end without getting bored of one another.</p>
<p>George smiled “Yes. Now, go rest. You’ve been out all day.”</p>
<p>Dream hopped to his feet, smiling brightly. He took George’s cheeks in his bandaged hands and leaned down, pressing a light kiss on the others lips “Thanks Gogy!” He quickly pulled away and made a beeline for the door.</p>
<p>George stood there stunned for a moment before he sputtered and his face burned red “D-Dream!!”</p>
<p>He ran after Dream, following the others laughter as he fled. George might just have to kiss him back to prove a point after all this. He couldn’t just let Dream get away with that after all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a one shot, and a bit shorter than my last work, but if you guys are interested I’ve been thinking of adding an injured George chapter :3 Let me know if you guys would want to see that!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>